


To Feel Loved Again

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama's Soulmates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aobajousai, Aobajousai Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Daddy Kink, Depressed Kageyama Tobio, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Karasuno, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Panic Attacks, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Kindaichi Yuutaro, Protective Kunimi Akira, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: All Kagayama wants in life is to feel loved again.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: Kageyama's Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032729
Comments: 61
Kudos: 523





	1. Chapter 1: Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Two days before their practice match against Aoba Jousai is when my life have been turned upside down.

After a long day of practice, I sit down on the bench to get a drink of water when I realize that there is writing on my arms. I look down at them confused because I have alway thought I will never have a soulmate. I put down my water bottle and looks at my arms. By the looks of it, it seems like I have a poly bond with four other people. So I look down to read the messages to see if I know them. 

**Who is causing all the bruises**

_Idk_

_ Not me _

It's not me

**Man this sucks**

_What does?_

**All these bruises**

_Wait if it isn't any of us does that mean that there is someone else in this bond?_

My eyes goes wide because now my soulmates know that I'm alive. I hurries up and covers my arms when Hinata comes over. 

"Send me some more balls," He says. 

"Okay," I say standing up. 

After a few hours of setting and receiving balls, Daichi forces everyone to go home. As I make it outside, I roll up my sleeves and see that there is more writing on my arms. 

_ Hey, there is more bruises _

**Is it just me or do you guys feel more tired since we ended practice?**

_Must be our other soulmate_

HEY! New person can we know who you are? 

I debated to tell them but decided not to. I make it home and I make myself something to eat, take a shower, and go to bed after checking my arms for messages. But after seeing none I put my phone on charge and went to sleep.

* * *

The day of the practice match and I feel like I will collapse at any given moment. I should have knew to rest my body but Hinata wanted to practice more so I stayed back and helped him. Once I make it to Sejoh, i feel my arms start to itch. I roll my sleeves up and see two messages

**Hey new person, do you play volleyball?**

_What are you planning?_

I gasp and decide that I at least give them that. So I go over to our manager and ask for a pen. She looks confuse for a second but she sees my arms and give me her pen. 

_**Yes** _

**Omg, hi**

_Hi_

_** Hi ** _

**You should talk to us more**

_** I will...but I have to go ** _

_Okay, but talk to us later or we'll write all over our arms till you do_

**BYE!**

_ **Bye** _

I hand back Shimizu's pen to her and follow my teammates into the gym. As we walk closer to the gym, we hear people talking about our team. Of course Tanaka have to start a fight which Daichi ends quickly. Of course Yuutaro have to make a snide comment so I answer and walk away from Yuutaro and his friend. But once we started the game, I figured out that I am not going to be able to make it through the game. I am proven to be right by the second set because I keep messing up serves and receives. 

* * *

On the trip home no one in my team have a said a word to me. I don't think to much about so I just look out my window as everything passes by. I feel my arms start to itch so I roll up my sleeves and see new messages. 

NO FAIR! 

_What not fair?_

The new person actually wrote and I missed it

_ Oh _

I wanna talk to them

But unfortunately the messages ended there. I sigh and lean against the window. Someone yanks my hair so I whip my head to see Hinata. 

"Since when did you have soulmates?" He asks in a some what of a rude tone. 

"Um," I start. 

"Whatever," He says popping back into the seat. 

That is when I get a feeling that I might have made my whole team mad at me. I slump in my seat and take out my phone. I unlock my phone and see that I have messages from two unknown numbers. I open the messages and surprise to see who they are from. 

Unknown Number #1 Received 8:40 P. M.

Hey, it's me Shigeru from Sejoh. Is there anyway that you're willing to talk to me?

Unknown Number#2 Received 8:45 P. M. 

Hi, I'm Shinji from Sejoh, can you plz talk to me and Shingeru? We really want to talk to you. 

Sent 8:55 P. M. Shigeru and Shinji

Sure, what did you wanna talk about? 

Received Shigeru 8:56 P. M.

Was you okay during the game today? 

Sent 8:56 P. M. Shigeru and Shinji

I was just tired but how did you get my number? 

Received Shinji 8:57 P. M.

We got it from Hajime

Sent 8:57 P. M. Shigeru and Shinji

I'm surprised that he still have my number, but I have to go we are at the school

Received Shigeru 8:57 P. M. 

Okay TTYL

Received Shinji 8:57 P. M. 

Bye

No sooner I make it to the gym, Hinata pushes me down. I start to sit up but a knee in my back pushes me back down I roll over to my back and see Hinata standing over me. 

"You let Sejoh win," Hinata snaps. 

"N-no I didn't," I argue. 

"Yes you did," Hinata says stomping on my stomach. 

I curl into a ball and start bawling while Hinata beat me up with the help of Tsukishima. By the time they was done, I feel like my whole body is dead. I slowly sit up but fall back down when I feel pain shoot through my body. So I try again and slowly sit up, as I fall again someone kneels beside me. I look at the legs and see white and turquoise. I look up and see green eyes staring at me while a gentle hand move my hair out of my face. 

"Oh Tobio-chan," A different person says from a close distance. 

Before I can register who is here, my body gives up and I go into a world of darkness. 


	2. Chapter Two: New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama becomes friends with two people he least suspect and have his first panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments in the last chapter :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I wake and see that I am back in my bed. I slowly sit up and grab my side in pain. As I sit there, I start to think of the day before. From the practice game to getting messages from my soulmates to the bus ride home to being attack and lastly the two guys in white and turquoise clothes. My eyes goes wide at the realization that those are Aoba Johsai colors and at the fact on have green eyes and the other called me "Tobio-chan." My door open and I come face to face with the pinch server and libero of Aoba Johsai. 

"Glad to see you're awake," Shigeru says. 

"Yeah, you had everyone worried," Shinji says. 

"Everyone?" I ask. 

"Yea, everyone," Says a voice behind Shigeru. 

Shigeru moves to the side and Yuutaro comes into view. Yuutaro comes into the room with Akira in tow. Shigeru and Shinji follows them and all of them sit around me on the bed. 

"Yesterday we thought something was wrong so we all went to Karasuno and saw you passed out so Hajime and Tooru took you here," Shigeru says. 

"Where are they now?" I ask. 

"Everyone else is getting us food," Akira says. 

"Kageyama what happened yesterday? Cause you looked like you were in pain when we made it to the gym," Yuutaro says. 

"I didn't rest my body right the night before," I lie. 

Akira and Yuutaro doesn't seem to believe it but they didn't say anything. 

"Shinji and I are gonna stay with you today so you can rest properly," Shigeru says. 

"I'm fine tho," I argue. 

"No your not, you'll end up in the hospital if you don't rest properly or be never be able to play volleyball again," Shigeru argue back. 

I whimper and lay back into my pillows. Soon after Takahiro, Issei, Hajime, and Tooru comes strolling through the doors. 

"Morning Kageyama," Hajime says. 

"Hi, and you all can call me from my first name," I say. 

"But none of you can call him Tobio-chan," Tooru says. 

I giggle and lay back down as everyone else gets comfortable on my bed. 

* * *

Shigeru and Shinji is not lying when they said they are staying with me the whole day. But even though they are with me, I feel like this week will get worst. I'm guessing my soulmates know something is wrong because I feel itching on my arms. So I look down and surprise to see what the messages say.

**Hey new person, I know that you're probably trying to figure out who we are so let play a game :)**

_For two weeks we will give you hints at who we are and on the last day you will know who we are if you don't figure out along the way_

I smile at the messages and grab the pen off my desk. 

_**Sounds fun** _

Shigeru comes into my room and lean against my desk. 

"Are you sure you just passed out last night?" He asks. 

"Yes," I lie. 

I can tell he doesn't believe me but he also seems like doesn't want to push me into telling the truth. Shinji comes in with food and set it in front of me. I thank him for the food and start eating as he and Shigeru sit on the bed. After I finish eating and turn around to face Shinji and Shigeru. They look nervous and look like they want to talk about something. 

"Is everything okay?" I ask. 

"I know we don't know each other well but we like you and want to be friends with you," Shigeru says. 

"But only if you want to and we're talking for everyone," Shinji adds. 

"Okay, we can," I say giving them a small smile. 

I see them smile and they leave my room and I lay my head down on my desk and close my eyes. I think about how much my life change and the fear that my team is turning against me. My eyes flies open and I instantly grab my neck. I fall out of my chair as O gasp for hair. I hear people coming into my room and hear them talking but they sound so distant and my hands around my neck tightens. Everything seems to move in slow motion as someone grabs my hand gently hold them and another person put my hand on their chest. Slowly but surely I calm down and my breathing come back to normal. When I was calm down I look to my right side to see Yuutaro holding my hand and on my other side Akira have my hand to his chest. Akira gently moves me so I am laying against his chest with his arms around my waist and Yuutaro holding my hands. 

"Is he okay?" Shinji asks gently. 

Akira nods his head and someone comes up behind me gather me up in their arms. I look up and see Hajime. He gently puts me in bed and Tooru joins me and lay on my left side as Yuutaro joins me on the left side. Hajime and Akira sits down on the foot of the bed. 

"Do you guys want us to go home?" Shinji asks. 

I cuddle into Yuutaro chest and feel his arms around my waist. 

"You guys can stay," Hajime says. 

"Can I say something funny?" Shigeru asks. 

"Sure," Tooru says. 

"No Offense to anyone but Tobio it's kind of funny that the people that turn their backs against you are the ones that are here for you," Shigeru says. 

"That is funny," I mumble in Yuutaro chest. 

"Yeah, we're sorry about we acted in middle school," Akira says. 

"It's fine, because you all are here now and that what matters" I say looking up. 

Everyone smiles and Tooru and Yuutaro wraps their arms around as if they are protecting me. So that night when I go to bed, I start thinking that tomorrow will be good and my team won't be mad at me anymore. But I would dead wrong when I go to morning practice. 


	3. Chapter 3: Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama gets pushed to his breaking point and his soulmates comes to his rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. You guys are the best and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Right now I am regretting ever coming to practice. Ever since I messed up in the practice match, everyone is ignoring me and constantly giving me dirty looks. It have been two week since the game and I feel like I'm alone and just ready to give up. I never feel so low in my life that it hurts. At every practice I get ignore, pushed, or ordered around till I'm exhausted. The only thing that keeps me going is my soulmates. Everyday they give me hints at who they are like they play volleyball, they saw me play, they are around my age and today hint is that they playes against me and that we went to the same school. So I while I sit here, I finally put the pieces together and figure out who my soulmates are. But my thoughts get interrupted when Hinata comes over

"Oi, Kageyama send me some sets," Hinata snaps. 

I nod and follow him to the net. But every time I mess up the set he would yell at him. On one particular set, he completely loses and attack me. Of course no one on the team helps me so I try my best to get him off of me. After punch after punch, Hinata get thrown off me. 

"GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM MY SOULMATE!" A familiar voice yells. 

I back up till I hit legs so I look up and see Akira and Yuutaro. They kneel beside me while two people get in front of me. 

"I don't what the fuck you did to our soulmate but now we're gonna make you regret it," Hajime says. 

I have never felt so happy for someone to save me. I also know that Hajime is true to his word and he will make them regret it. All of a sudden a volleyball slams into the side of my head and that is when Akira loses it. When we left, I am pretty sure that Karasuno won't mess with me since Akira and Hajime may had given Hinata a black eye and a busted lip and some more bruises. Lucky for me Yuutaro carries me out to the car bridal style because there is no way that I can walk out of there. But I look behind me and see that Tooru and Akira stayed back. Clearly they aren't done with Karasuno and I don't blame them. Yuutaro gently puts me down and help me lean against the car. Akira and Tooru comes out shortly and Akira stands beside me. 

"Hey," Akira says. 

"Hey," I say. 

I can tell that they know that I am holding something back. At the same time I want to tell them what wrong, I want to make sure they're my soulmates and that I'm not imaging all of this. 

"You four are my soulmates," I mumble as I lay my head down on his shoulder. 

"Surprise," Akira says. 

"When did you know?" I ask. 

"When you got hit in the back of the head and that you looked exhausted when we was exhausted," Yuutaro says. 

"So you knew how I felt," I say. 

"Yeah, especially when we was practicing and felt sharp pain run through our bodies," Hajime says. 

"I'm pretty sure that we left everyone surprised when we all of a sudden ran out of the gym," Yuutaro says chuckling. 

"Sorry you had to leave practice for me," I say. 

"Hey, it's fine, you're our soulmate and we want to protect you," Akira says pulling me into a side hug. 

I cuddle into his side and hide my face into his chest. I feel eyes on me so I pull away from Akira's chest and see Tooru staring at me. He smiles and gently moves my hair away from my face and gently rubs my cheek. 

"Hey Tobio-chan, are you okay?" Tooru asks. 

"What do you mean?" I ask. 

"You seem broken," He says. 

"And we feel that you are constantly sad," Yuutaro adds. 

I knew they could probably feel that but I don't want to be a burden on them. So I look at them and say what is on my mind. 

"I am broken and I understand of you don't wanna get in a relationship with me," I say playing with my long sleeves. 

"Tobio we are never gonna leave you and will always be with you and help you be happy again even the rest of the team said they will help," Hajime says gently. 

"Not to change subject but are you still always cold? I'm just asking so we know if we need to get you more jacket and stuff or not," Yuutaro says. 

For anyone wondering ever since I was little no matter if it was Summer or Winter, I am always cold so I always tend to wear long sleeves or jackets.

"Yeah, but you guys don't have to buy me more jackets if you don't want to," I say. 

"Baby boy, we are gonna spoil you," Akira says. 

I shiver and start go into my little world and thinking about how lucky I am to have the best soulmates and that they will actually take care of me. While I'm in my own thoughts someone put a jacket overy shoulders. I look up and see that it was Yuutaro. So I put it on and it causes me to have sweater paws. Soon after Akira is gesturing me to get in the car so that we can go somewhere else. I get in the car in between Akira and Yuutaro while Hajime get behind the wheel and Tooru in the passenger seat. Half way to where they are taking me I start to think about Karasuno and that I can't go back due to the fear of getting hurt worse. 

"Guys, I can't go back to Karasuno," I mumble. 

"We are already a head of you," Tooru says. 

"What do you mean?" I ask. 

"Starting Monday you will be part of Aoba Johsai," Tooru says. 

"Really?" I ask excitedly. 

"Yes," Tooru says. 

I smile and pull Yuutaro jacket over my mouth. 

"You are too cute," Yuutaro says. 

I look over at him and lay my head on his shoulder. As I drift off to sleep, I think about how my life will turn for the better. 


	4. Chapter Four: Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime goes over to Tobio's house for some alone time. But Tobio gets more than he expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter :).

_Hajime and Tobio_

Hajime 9:40 A. M.:

Morning

Tobio 9:40 A. M. :

Morning

Hajime 9:41 A. M.:

Do you wanna hang out today? 

Tobio 9:41 A. M.:

Yea, what do you have in mind?

Hajime 9:41 A. M.:

Do you wanna go into town with me? 

Tobio 9:41 A. M.:

Yea, what time do you want to go?

Hajime 9:42 A. M.:

How about I pick you up around 10? 

Tobio 9:42 A.M.:

I'll see you then

Hajime 9:42 A.M.:

K

* * *

I scramble around my room and find decent clothes to wear and freshen up a little. In the process of looking for clothes, I see Hajime's jacket on the back of the couch. Looking at the jacket brings back the memories of this week, all the niceness from my new team to all the kisses I get from my soulmates when they come over. So I quickly grab Hajime's jacket and put it on at the same time there is knocking at my door. I look at the time and see that it is already 10. So I open the door and see Hajime standing on the other side. And let me tell you that he looks extremely good in the demin jacket he have on. 

"Like what you see?" Hajime teases. 

I nod my head and let him into the apartment. As soon as I close the door, Hajime pushes me against it and starts attacking my lips. 

"I think the shopping can wait," Hajime says breaking the kiss. 

"I think so too," I say. 

I pull him back into a kiss and his hands goes to behind my thighs. I jump and wrap my legs around his waist as he pushes me more into the door. My hands goes into his hair as he starts attacking my neck. I move my head to the side so that he can have more room to explore. He quickly finds my sweet spot and attacks it. I can't help bit let out a moan as he suck harshly on my sweet spot. He pulls away and carries me to the couch with him laying on top of me. He goes back to kissing me and this time he prys my lips open with his tongue. He manage to get his tongue in my mouth and he didn't let any space go un touch. His hands starts roaming my body and he pushes my shirt up. We pull apart when our lungs scream for oxygen. We stare at each other and my grip in his hair tightens. 

"You sure you want to continue?" Hajime asks. 

"Yes," I say breathless. 

He chuckles and moves down the my collarbone and starts sucking there. I tighten my grip in his hair as he moves down and starts sucking on my nipples. I arch my back and let out a loud moan. One of his hands plays with the nipple as he virgerously sucks on the other. My legs wraps around his waist as I can't help but grind against him. He grinds back down harder against me as he let out a groans. He kisses down my chest and pulls my pants and boxers down in one go. I feel his tongue lick from my head all the way down to the rim. His tongue disappeared and then his lips is on my thighs. He alternates between licking and biting and leaving marks scattered all around my thighs. I pull his hair when he shoves his tongue into me. I arch my back and let out a loud moan while he thrusts his tongue in and out of me. 

"H-hajime," I moan out. 

He kiss up my body and capture my lips again. His hands start roaming again and one goes to one of my nipples and the other moves to my lips. 

"Suck," He demands. 

I take his fingers into my mouth as he goes back to playing and sucking my nipples. Once his fingers was wet enough he moves them down my body and rub one around my rim. He pushes one finger in and capture my lips as I let out a scream. His free hand plays with my nipple and thrust his finger in and out of me. He adds another finger into me and moves down my body. In the next instant he adds his tongue alongside his fingers and my hands go into his hair. 

"H-h-hajime th-that feels s-so good," I moan out. 

He adds a third finger along with his tongue and starts thrusting his fingers roughly into me. He finds my prostate and my legs immediately wraps around his head. I grind against his face as Hajime's free hand rubs up and down my thighs. I feel a knot in my stomach so I try and warn Hajime. 

"I'm-I'm close Hajime," I moan out. 

Hajime removes his tongue from my hole and thrust his fingers harder and faster into me. His lips goes around my member which causes me to let out another moan. He takes my whole member into his mouth and I end up coming into his mouth. My body goes limp and he crawls back up my body and gently kisses me. 

"That was amazing," I whisper. 

"Yes it was," Hajime says kissing me. 

I play with his hair as Hajime pepper kisses all over my face and neck. 

"Are you okay?" He asks. 

"Yeah, but maybe we should go shopping this afternoon," I suggest. 

"I like that idea," Hajime mumbles against my neck.

He sits on his heels and helps me get dress. We move around so that I am laying on his chest. He plays with my hair and I trace random things onto his chest as we watch the television. At one point he kisses my head, so I lean up and kiss him back. This time we kiss, they are sweet and gentle. He pulls away and gives me a sweet smile. I give him a small smile and curl up to his chest. He pulls a blanket over us and goes back to what we was doing. Of course I keep my promise and we did go shopping the afternoon after we took a quick nap. 


	5. Chapter Five: The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio gets a surprise from his new team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

By evening time, Hajime have manage to drag me to his house. He goes in first as I follow him inside. No sooner the door is shut and Hajime turns on the light, I get a big surprise. 

"Surprise!" My new friends says jumping up from hiding. 

I yelp and hide behind Hajime as I survey the room. Tooru comes over to me and pulls me from behind Hajime. 

"I forgot you get scared easy," Tooru teases. 

I pout and Takahiro comes over to me. He gives me a present bag and moves so he's leaning against the couch beside Issei. 

"Open it," Tooru taunts. 

I sit down in the floor which everyone follows me. I open the bag and my jaw goes slack. 

"Well now since you are apart of Aoba Johsai, we wanted to make it official," Akira says. 

I pull out the Aoba Johsai jacket and see that there is something else at the bottom. I pull it out and see that it is a #9 jersey for Aoba Johsai. I smile as tears well up in my eyes. 

"Thank you guys," I say. 

Akira and Yuutarou hugs me while Hajime and Tooru gets up and go into the kitchen. Everyone else stands up and I go into a corner with Shigeru and Shinji. One moment I am talking to Shigeru and the next Tooru and Hajime are standing in front of me with a piece of cake. 

"To make this official there is something we need to do," Tooru says with a smirk. 

"Sorry Tobio," Hajime says sighing. 

Before I can open my mouth both of them taken the cake and shoves it onto my face. 

"Welcomes to Alba Johsai!" Tooru screams. 

Everyone starts laughing and Yuutarou comes close to me. So does Akira but he stands on my other side. They both a mysterious glint in their eyes as they put one of their hands on my shoulders. They lean in and lick some icing off of the corners of my lips. 

"Mm, taste sweet," Yuutarou teases. 

"I think it might taste better off of him than the cake," Akira adds. 

I blush and Hajime and Tooru share a look and copies what Akira and Yuutaro done. 

"It does taste sweet," Hajime teases.

I blush harder which causes my soul mates to chuckle. Akira takes pity on me and wipes the rest of the icing off my face before pulling me into a kiss. Everyone goes in little groups and Akira, Yuutarou, and I stay in the corner we are in. Yuutarou leans and captures my lips. In soon finds Akira's lips on my neckbas he gently kisses me. I wrap my marks around their shoulders and kiss Yuutarou back with the same amount of passion. They removed their lips and Yuutarou wraps his arms around my waist to keep me standing. 

"So did you have fun with Hajime today?" Akira asks once all three of us are leaning against the wall. 

I think back to what we did and nod my head as I feel a blush takes over my face. 

"Glad you did, but you are hard to plan for," Yuutarou teases. 

"Now why do you say that for?" I ask. 

"Cause we know you don't like loud music or loud things at that, so we hard to figure out where to have the party and when to do it since we know when you starts getting tired," Akira explainsm

"I really appreciate everything that you have done for me," I state.

As the party progress, Tobio ends up hanging out with Issei and Takahiro. 

"Are you having fun?" Issei asks. 

"I actually am and that is a surprise for me," I say. 

"Why is that?" Takahiro asks. 

"Because normally parties are not my thing," I admit. 

"You seem like you a keep-to-yourself type of guy," Takahiro says. 

"Please tell me that is something good," I say. 

"It is, it just means that you don't let a lot of people in your head," Issei says. 

"Also that only a few people get to see you and what is going on in that head of yours," Takahiro adds. 

"I can honestly say everyone in this house are the only ones that really get to see inside my head," I say,. 

"Well, I'm glad we are able to be friends with you," Issei says. 

"So am I," Takahiro agrees. 

"And also thank you," I add. 

"For what?" Issei asks. 

"I'm not sure, I'm just thankful that you guys actually wanna hang out with me," I say. 

"You're too cute," Takahiro says. 

"Hey! No stealing my baby," Tooru says coming up behind me. 

"We aren't," Issei says putting his arms in surrender. 

"Good," Tooru says pouting while wrapping his arms around me. 

"Anyhow, we promise everyone in Sejoh will protect you from anyone that causes your harm, beside if someone hurts you they will have to deal with your soul mates because they are possessive and very protective over you," Takahiro says. 

"Well duh, our little soulmate is an Innocent kid," Tooru states. 

* * *

The party ends and Akira and Yuutarou drags me to Akira's house. We quickly makes it to Akira's room just as quickly it was for Akira and Yuutarou pounce on him. They kisses him deeply and full of love. One of them moves down to his neck and the other stays on his lips. Akira moved away from his neck and leans back on his heels. He grabs the hem of Tobio's shirt and rises it a little so that his stomach is showing. 

"You know Tobio, I remember you stomach being really ticklish and sensitive," Akira says rubbing his hands up and down Tobio's thighs. Tobio breath catches in his throat and stare up at Yuutarou. Yuutarou laughs and moves down beside Akira. The mysterious glint is back in their eyes, and all Tobio can do is gulp. With one final look between Akira and Yuutarou, they begin tickling Tobio. Tobio laughs as he writh below Akira and Yuutarou. They all end up laughing after Yuutarou and Akira is finish with their attack. They lean down kiss his stomach before going back up to their neck and lips. 


	6. Chapter Six: Practice Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejoh has another practice match against Karasuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter :). Also this chapter will be in third POV.

"Everyone gather around!" Tooru yells.

Everyone quits what they are doing and father around their captain.

"We are having a practice match tomorrow against Karasuno, and we all know the history between Tobio and them, so we are going to show them what they are missing out on," Tooru says.

"Yes," everyone says.

"Now go back to practice," Tooru says.

Everyone goes back to practice while Tooru stays at the sidelines. He watches everyone practice and seeing if anyone needs help. His eyes lands on Tobio who is setting for Hajime and Yuutarou. He walks over to Tobio so he can set for Tobio. The youngest setter turns around just as the older setter reaches him. 

"Do you want to try some spikes?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio's eyes lights up and Tooru can help but chuckle. Yuutarou goes to the side while Hajime gets Tobio in position. Tooru go to where Tobio was standing. Everyone else is doing there own thing till they hear the ball hit the floor loudly. They turn towards the sound and see the ball rolling and Tobio landing. Their eyes are wide and everyone else by Tobio including Akira, who is by Takhiro, are smirking. 

"That's my Tobio-chan," Tooru says wrapping his arms around his neck.

Tobio giggles and puts his hands on Tooru's arms. 

"Now how about we work on serving," Tooru suggests. 

"You're gonna teach him how to serve?" Hajime asks. 

"Yep, I mean we are the same team and we are soulmates so why not," Tooru says shrugging his shoulders.

Everyone gets off the court and Tooru and Tobio go to the back of the court. Everyone sits the down and watches Tooru demonstrates his serve first. He then grabs another ball and stands beside Tobio. By the end of practice, Tobio have nail the serve and he can't be anymore happier. 

"Okay everyone, go home and get rest and be back here after school gets out tomorrow," Tooru announces. 

Everyone cleans up and leave the gym. Tobio puts the ball cart up when Shinji walks up to him. 

"Hey Tobio, are you gonna be okay tomorrow?" Shinji asks. 

"I'm not sure, but I promise I will try best to stay calm and help us win," Tobio says walking out of the closet with Shinji. 

"That's good, and if you get overwhelmed or something like that, you can tell us and will calm you down," Shinji says putting an hand on Tobio's shoulder. 

"Thanks, that means a lot," Tobio says. 

"Aww, our underclassmen are so close in a short time," Tooru says leaning his body on Tobio's back. 

"Leave them alone," Hajime says hitting Tooru's head. 

"Mean Iwa-chan," Tooru says before pouting. 

Hajime rolls his eyes and Tobio pulls him into an hug. Hajime smiles and hugs Tobio back. Everyone leaves and are prepared for tomorrow. 

* * *

After school Akira, Yuutarou, and Tobio walks towards the club room together. Tobio is in the middle and keeps fidgeting with his blazer. 

"Nervous?" Akira says interlocking his fingers with Tobio's. 

"Yea," Tobio says. 

"You got this," Yuutarou says wrapping an arm around Tobio's shoulder. 

They make it to the club room where everyone else is at. They get change and leave the club room to walk around and calm down Tobio. Tobio excuse himself and head to the bathroom. Akira and Yuutarou stays where they are at and talk with Shigeru while Tobio use the bathroom. Tobio makes it to the hallway and runs right into someone. He looks up and see Hinata standing over him. He starts panicking but soon feel a comforting aura from behind him. 

"Are we gonna have a problem here?" Yuutarou asks standing in front of Tobio. 

Akira helps Tobio stand up and that is when he sees Hajime beside Yuutarou and Tooru on the other side of Yuutarou. Hinata runs away and Tobio let's out a sigh of relief. The five of them meets up with the rest of their team in the gym. After an explanation, they starts warms up. Takahiro and Tobio are standing by the net practicing some sets when Suga comes up with them. Tobio gulps and stands behind Takahiro. Takahiro guards Tobio while Suga just stares at them. 

"Do you need something?" Annoyed Takahiro asks.

"No, just wanted to see how's the king is doing," Suga says before walking away. 

Tobio shivers and Takahiro rubs his back. Soon the game begin and all of Tobio's nerves are gone. Tobio was doing good till, Hinata makes a snide comment about him being cocky. Tooru feels Tobio's nervousness so he calls an timeout. During the timeout he pulls Tobio off to the side and calm him down and that he doesn't listen to Hinata. Tobio nods his head and gives Tooru a hug. Tooru returns the hug and rubs his hand up and down Tobio's back. The game continues and Tobio focuses on making sure his sets reaches the spikers. Sejoh wins the first set which makes Karasuno more mad. Tobio starts in the front with Shigeru on his left and Takahiro on his right. Hajime and Tooru decides that they want to see how the team play so they sit out. Tobio takes a glance over at Karasuno and see they kept the same rotation and people in. But he does notices that he have all of their eyes on him. He shakes his head and focus on the game. He take a quick glance at the scoreboard and see they need one more point. No sooner Tobio toss the ball to Takahiro, everyone hear a scream and Tobio on the ground grabbing his leg. 

"Tobio!" Shigeru yells. 

"Timeout!" Akira yells. 

In a flash Tooru is kneeling beside Tobio with Hajime at his side. Everyone see that Tobio is crying and that this is serious. When Akira moves down to Tobio's leg to see where it hurts, he comes to the conclusion it is his knee and all the way down to his ankle, he looks up at his other soulmates with a worried look which makes them know it is something bad. 

"We have to take him to the hospital," Akira says. 

He goes to move and realizes that he feels Tobio's pain. So Tobio's soulmates have Issei and Takahiro help him up. Due to Tooru and the other three feeling Tobio's pain, Takahiro and Issei rushes Tobio to the hospital. That is when they learn that he have hamstring strain and that he will be on crutches and won't be able to play volleyball for a while. By the time Tobio's soulmates gets to him, he have his leg wrap up. The look Tobio gives his soulmates breaks their hearts. So Issei takes the rest of the team outside and explains to them about the injury, and that he will be in the hospital for a day, and all the way to that he needs crutches and he can't play volleyball. When Hajime helps Tobio get change into comfortable clothes, which is Yuutarou's and Tooru's clothes, they leave but Tooru stays. Tooru sits on the edge of bed and grabs Tobio's hand. 

"I promise, I will help you through this," Tooru promises while staring into Tobio's eyes. 


	7. Chapter Seven: The New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama new normal for awhile and Tooru steps up to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and this will third POV.

The night of Tobio accident, Tooru stays the night. He forces everyone home so that they can rest well and do their homework and get ready for practice since he knew it was gonna be Saturday. He is going to skip practice, and stay to help Tobio. So in the morning, he wakes up to people talking. He opens his eyes and see that it is his mom, and sister, and nephew.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asks.

"We heard about your soul mate and we wanted to see how the two of you guys are doing," His sister adds.

"I'm fine but I just feel and know what he is going through," Tooru says. 

"I know you do," Tooru's sister says.

Tooru sighs and stands up and walk to the bathroom. After using the bathroom he comes back out and go over to Tobio. He see that he is still asleep so he leans down and kiss his forehead. Tobio's eyes flutters open and he stares at his older soulmate. Tobio smiles and it makes Tooru's stomach get butterflies. 

"Morning," Tobio whispers. 

"Morning," Tooru whispers back. 

Tooru introduces his family to Tobio and Tooru's nephew, Takeru, takes a liking into Tobio. After an hour, Tooru notices Tobio fighting sleep so he makes everyone leave. He sits the in the chair beside Tobio, and Tobio grabs his hand. 

"Try to get some sleep," Tooru says. 

Tobio nods his head since he knows Tooru knows that the medicine he is on makes him tired. Soon both of them fall asleep, and doesn't wake up till the rest of the team shows up with food, and drinks, and gifts. 

* * *

The second day of Tobio being in the hospital, he is discharged. Tooru persuades, with the help of their other soulmates, Tobio to stay at his house while he is injured. Tobio didn't put a big fight and easily agree. On the way home from the hospital, Tooru's mom tells Tobio about how Tooru knows what it is like to be on crutches. Which leads to the present with the Oikawa's being at a restaurant. 

"Everything looks so good," Tobio whispers to Tooru. 

Tooru leans into his side and chuckles at whole looking at the menu. 

"In my opinion, the Caesar salad is the best," Tooru says. 

In the end, both setters ends up ordering the Caesar salad. While waiting for their food, Tooru keeps messing with Tobio, which makes Tobio giggle. 

"Can we keep him mom?" Takeru asks. 

"I don't think his soulmates would like us keeping him to ourselves," Tooru's sisters says. 

Tooru and Tobio giggle as Takeru pouts at his mom. Dinner goes smoothly and they make it home, and Tooru carries Tobio up to his room. 

* * *

The next day Tobio wakes up and he can feel nothing but pain. He see Tooru coming into the room and he can see that he can feel his pain. 

"I got you medicine and something to eat," Tooru says sitting the tray down on the table. 

He then sits down on the bed, beside Tobio, and moves his hair out of his face. 

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," Tooru whispers. 

"It's not your fault," Tobio says smiling. 

Tooru chuckles and lean over the table to grab the up of water and medicine. Tobio takes the medicine and takes the food Tooru gives him. 

"Thank you for helping me," Tobio says. 

"It's not a problem, I love you and I know what it's like to be hurt," Tooru says. 

"I love you too," Tobio says. 

Tooru blushes and smiles while looking down. He scoots closer to Tobio and leans down captures his lips with his. Tooru kiss is gentle and sweet and his are soft. Tooru breaks the kiss and rest his forehead against Tobio's forehead. 

"Not to ruin the moment but all of us are in love with him," A voice behind them say. 

The look towards the voice and see their soulmates. They join the two setters on the bed, and Tooru leaves to take the tray back to the kitchen. He comes back and lays on Tobio's right side. Tobio lays his head on Tooru's shoulder and lace their fingers together. Later that day the others have left, and Tooru steps up and help Tobio every way he can. While they watch a movie, Tooru has his arm wrap around Tobio's shoulder with a blanket wrap around them. 

"Hey Tooru," Tobio says. 

"Hmm," Tooru responds. 

"When you were injured was you afraid that you won't be the same afterwards?" Tobio asks. 

"What do you mean?" Tooru asks. 

"Like, you won't have same movements or things like that?" Tobio asks. 

"Tobio look at me," Tooru demands gently. 

Tobio looks up at Tooru as he stares down at Tobio. 

"No matter what happens, all of us will help you through it not matter what it is," Tooru says. 

Tobio smiles and leans up to give Tooru a quick kiss. Tooru leans down and give Tobio another kiss, before they go back to the movie. At the end of the movie, someone knocks on the door. 

"Come in," Tooru says. 

Takeru comes in saying he had an nightmare so Tobio and Tooru let him lay between them. Tobio tells Takeru some stories till Takeru falls asleep between them. Tobio plays on his phone while Tooru watch whatever was on the TV trying to lose energy and actually go to sleep. Tooru looks over towards Tobio and see that he's close to being asleep. Tooru chuckles and find a channel before turning towards Tobio. He leans over Takeru while Tobio puts his phone down and Tooru gives Tobio a quick kiss before laying back down. 

"I love you," Tooru whispers. 

"I love you too," Tobio whispers back.

Tooru than looks down at his nephew and see he have a grip on Tobio's shirt. 

"I think you have someone else that loves you like an uncle," Tooru says chuckling. 

"To be honest I don't mind that, it makes me happy," Tobio says looking at Takeru. 

"I'm glad," Tooru says.

They whisper for a few more minutes till Tobio can't keep his eyes open. Both of them fall into a peaceful and an dreamless sleep with Takeru between them. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Road to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama progress of his healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter :).

By the end of the week, Tobio and Yuutarou finds themselves in the doctor office.

"Yuu, I'm nervous," Tobio admits. 

"It's fine, whatever happens I'll will support you and be there for you," Yuutarou whispers. 

Tobio smiles and pulls Yuutarou towards him. He gives him a quick kiss and when the break the kiss Yuutarou kisses his cheek. Soon after the doctor comes in and Tobio grips Yuutarou's hand. 

"You have recover quite nicely but you are not allowed to play volleyball for the next two weeks," The doctors says. 

Yuutarou and Tobio let out a sigh of relief. They leave the doctor office, and head to Yuutarou's house. Yuutarou informs everyone else about Tobio once they make it to Yuutarou's room. The two boys cuddle up into the bed and Tobio lays his head on the older boy's chest. Yuutarou have one hand on Tobio's waist and the other is on his thigh which is drape over Yuutarou's legs. Yuutarou begins rubbing Tobio's thigh as Tobio runs his hand down the older boy's chest. 

"You know I'm proud of you," Yuutarou says . 

"What for?" Tobio asks. 

"Just for everything you have survived through," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio leans up and rest his chin the other boy chest. He rest his chin on the other boy chest and smiles. They soon slowly lean in and kiss each other. The kiss is gentle and Tobio moves so he is fully on Yuutarou. Yuutarou hands goes to his waist while the setter's hands goes into Yuutarou's hair. They make out till there is knocking on the door. Tobio gets up and answer the door. Turns out it was Yuutarou's mom asking if they wanted something to eat. 

"That would be nice, thanks," Yuutarou says. 

"Anything specific?" She asks. 

"Not for me," Yuutarou says. 

Both look at Tobio for his response which he shakes his head as well. Yuutarou's mom leaves and Tobio closes the door and goes back to Yuutarou. He gets comfortable and begin kissing Yuutarou neck. Yuutarou chuckles and move his neck to let Tobio explore. As things gets heated, they are once again interrupted by a phone. Yuutarou groans and picks up his phone and see Akira name. So he answers it as Tobio lays his head down. 

_-Hello?_

_-I know you and Tobio are doing something_

_-What make you say that?_

_-The fact that we can feel each other_

_-Pfft, so you want us to_

_-Now I didn't say that_

_-Then what are you saying exactly_

_-Just be careful_

_-We will_

Yuutarou ends the call and Tobio goes back to attacking his neck. Tobio makes a few hickies on Yuutarou before they have to go to go eat dinner. They end up back up in Yuutarou's bed. Tobio comes to the conclusion, that he loves spending time with Yuutarou. After he finishes eating he stares at Yuutarou face. Yuutarou looks over at him once he feels him staring. 

"What's up?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Nothing, just I love spending time with you," Tobio says. 

"I love spending time with you as well," Yuutarou responds. 

"But what about practice now?" Tobio asks. 

"What do you mean?" Yuutarou asks. 

"I miss volleyball and I just want to play again," Tobio states. 

Yuutarou gives him a small smile and pulls him to his chest. 

"You will in a couple of weeks and than we can go back the freak duo that everyone calls us," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio laughs and wipes his tears off onto Yuutarou's shirt. 

"Yes, yes we will, and than we will show everyone how well we actually work together," Tobio says. 

Yuutarou chuckles and pulls Tobio closer as he can get. 

"I know that I haven't said this a lot but honestly do love you," Yuutarou says. 

"I love you too and I'm glad that the four of you guys are taking care of me through all of this and I'm thankful for all you families taking care of me," Tobio says. 

"They like you, and mine and Akira's families love you still," Yuutarou admits.

"I still love them as well," Tobio says. 

Yuutarou smiles and he kisses the top of his head. 

"You're are part of this family," Yuutarou whispers. 

Tobio hears him and he grabs Yuutarou's hand and kisses the back of it. He keeps their hands laced together and snuggle into yuutarou. 

"Wanna watch movies?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Yeah," Tobio says. 

Yuutarou gets up and walks over to his desk and grabs his laptop. Once he grabs it, he goes back To Tobio and pulls up Netflix and log into it. They end up in the position from earlier as they start the movie. By the second movie, Akira is walking into the room. They rearrange themselves and Tobio ends up in the middle with his hands lace together with both of them. The end up watching three movies before they decides to cuddle and Tobio decides to go to sleep. 

"So, how was the doctors?" Akira asks. 

"It was fine, Tobio healed well but he still have to wait a couple of weeks before he is able to play volleyball again," Yuutarou says. 

"How does Tobio feel about that?" Akira asks. 

"He was upset but I made him feel better," Yuutarou says. 

"How?" Akira asks. 

"By saying everyone will have the freak duo back," Yuutarou explains. 

"You two are scary when you two work together," Akira mumbles. 

Yuutarou shoves his shoulder and both of them starts chuckling. They make small talk till both of them are falling asleep.

"You know, Tobio is strong, but I'm glad when he shows his emotions," Akira says. 

"How come?" Yuutarou asks. 

"That is because that is when we can help him the most but help him even when he's strong," Akira says. 

"Yeah, and it also help that we can read him like a book," Yuutarou says. 

"That is something that not everyone can do," Akira says yawning.

Yuutarou and Akira look at each other and decide that it is time to go to sleep.They kiss Tobio head for the last time that night before falling asleep. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Sejoh's King Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of recovering Tobio gets the news that he can play volleyball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. And thank you for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter :).

Two weeks since the last appointment, Tobio and Akira finds themselves at the doctor. 

"You are able to play again," The doctors says. 

Tobio smiles and pulls Akira in a tight hug. He pulls back and see that Akira have the same smile on his face. 

"If I didn't know you guys, I would guess that you guys are twins," The doctor says. 

"Really?" Tobio asks smiling. 

"Yeah, you guys look that much alike," The doctors says. 

Akira and Tobio look at each other before smiling. The doctor let them go and they walk hand in hand to the car. Once they got in the car, Akira grabs his phone and call Hajime. On the second ring Hajime finally answers. 

_Akira:_

_Hey, we got good news_

_Hajime:_

_What's that?_

_Akira:_

_Tobio can play volleyball again_

_Hajime:_

_That's amazing_

_Akira:_

_Also if you didn't know us, do you think Akira and Tobio are twins?_

_Hajime:_

_To be honest, if I didn't know you two I would assume you guys would be twins, why you ask?_

_Akira:_

_Cause the doctor said we can be twins_

_Hajime:_

_That's funny, also you two can have the day off if you want_

_Akira:_

_You guys know Tobio wants to play volleyball_

_Hajime:_

_Hey I was just offering, but I'll see you guys once you get here_

_Akira:_

_Ok, see ya_

_Hajime:_

_See ya_

Akira ends the call and he looks over at Tobio. 

"Wanna go somewhere private?" Akira asks. 

"Sure," Tobio says shrugging. 

Akira smirks and start the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

* * *

They end up at and isolated place where no one ever goes. Akira pulls Tobio into his lap and starts kissing him. Tobio kisses back and wraps his arms around Akira's neck. Akira shoves his tongue into Tobio's mouth and explore every inch. He allows Tobio to suck on his tongue while his hands explore Tobio body. Tobio shivers as Akira's hands goes under his shirt. Tobio starts leaving sloppy kisses down Akira's neck as his hands finds Tobio's nipples. They break apart after a few minutes but not before Akira leaves a matching hickey on Tobio. 

"We should probably go cause I'm pretty sure the team wants to see you," Akira says. 

Tobio nods his head before giving Akira one more kiss before moving back into his seat. The drive to Sejoh was smooth and was in a comfortable silence. Akira is proven right that the team wanted to see Tobio. Cause no sooner they walk into the gym, Shigeru and Shinji jumped on Tobio. The three of them and Akira falls to the ground laughing. The rest comes over and help them stand up. Akira pulls Tobio into his chest and starts cuddling him. 

"Welcome back Tobio," Takahiro says. 

"Feels good being back," Tobio says. 

"Do you feel like setting me some balls?" Akira asks laying his chin on Tobio's shoulder. 

Tobio nods his head and pulls Akira to the net. They do this for a few hours then Akira takes Tobio to his house. After talking to Akira's family they maneuvers their way up to Akira's room. 

"You know, since you've been hurt I have been worried," Akira admits. 

"I felt that you was nervous, but just didn't know why," Tobio says. 

"I was just nervous about you not being able to play volleyball anymore," Akira says. 

"Why?" Tobio asks. 

"Because I love playing with you and I know how you feel about volleyball and I didn't want that to be taken away from you," Akira says. 

Akira then feels a pair of lips on his and a hand on his chest. They break the kiss after a few seconds and stares at each other. 

"I love you Akira," Tobio whispers. 

"I love you too Tobio," Akira whispers back. 

They lean into each other for a few minutes before Tobio breaks the silence. 

"If I wasn't able to play volleyball anymore, I would had found something else I could do and I could have came and watch you guys play," Tobio whispers. 

"I know, but I also know for a fact that all of us love playing with you, especially all of your soulmates," Akira whispers back. 

Tobio smiles and pulls Akira into another kiss. Akira smiles and pulls Tobio closer to him. Tobio takes this opportunity and wraps one of his legs around Akira. Akira flips then so that Tobio is on top of him. They continue kissing and Akira rubs circles on Tobio's waist. Tobio hands finds themselves on either side of Akira's face. Tobio breaks the kiss and rest his forehead against Tobio's. As they try to catch their breaths they stare into each other eyes before they share one last kiss before cuddling. Soon there is someone knocking on his door. Akira gets up and answer the door. He movest he door and Tobio see his other three of his soulmates standing there. They come into the room and join Tobio on the bed. 

"Just saying you guys were getting pretty heated twice today," Tooru mumbles. 

"Sounds like you was jealous," Akira teases while sitting beside Yuutarou. 

"I was not," Tooru says looking away. 

But Tobio can see that Tooru's face is red. So Tobio does the one thing that he can think of. He pulls Tooru and crash their lips together. Tooru gasps as Tobio climbs into his lap. Tobio pulls Tooru back into a kiss and this time Tooru takes control of the kiss. Tobio gasps when Tooru moves his hands under Tobio's shirt. Tooru breaks the kiss and stares at Tobio. 

"I think that it is time to loose that virginity of yours," Tooru says. 

"Only if all of four are gonna fuck me," Tobio says. 

"Then if that the case then you are going to have a long night with us," Tooru says smirking. 

Tooru flips them around and Tobio is underneath him and between all of four of them. 

"Are you ready Tobio-chan?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio looks at his soulmates and they have lost in their eyes. He turns his attention back to the one who have him pinned down and gives Tooru his answer. 


	10. One Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy between Tobio and his soul mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and please let me know what you think :)

"Let do it," Tobio says. 

Tooru smirks and immediately attacks Tobio's neck. Tobio moves his head to the side and see Yuutarou and Akira moving. He feels movement on his other side and soon his lips is capture but someone else's. Soon Tooru moves a little to the side and Yuutarou grabs the waistbands of his sweat pants and yanks them down. The four older boys move around Tobio, till Tooru is straddling his chest, Akira and Yuutarou on either side of him, and Hajime is between his legs and all of them are completely undressed. 

"Now, while Hajime preps you for our big and fat cocks, you're gonna suck me off and jerk off Akira and Yuutarou," Tooru says. 

Tobio nods his head and Tooru grips the back of his head and slowly shoves his cock into Tobio's waiting mouth. While Hajime spreads his legs and starts licking at his rim. He pulls back and grabs the lube from bedside table and gets back into position. He lubes up his fingers and Tobio's hands starts jerking off Akira and Yuutarou. Hajime smirks and push two fingers into Tobio. Tobio moans around Tooru which cause Tooru to throw his head back and let out a groan. The hand in Tobio's hair tightens as Tooru starts thrusting into Tobio's mouth. Hajime shoves another finger into him and starts scissoring Tobio. Tobio picks up the pace and jerks off Akira and Yuutarou faster while Tooru fucks his throat raw. 

"I think he's ready," Hajime says. 

"I'm up first," Tooru says. 

Tooru takes Hajime's spot, Hajime takes Yuutarou's spot, and Yuutarou takes Tooru's spot. 

"Now here is how this is gonna work Tobio-chan, we all are gonna fuck you throat raw till you can't talk, then we're gonna cum down your throat, while cumming into your cute tight ass," Tooru states. 

Tooru and Yuutarou wastes not time into shoving their cocks into Tobio's ass and throat. They set a rough place and Akira and Hajime jerk themselves off while Tobio gets wrecked. Yuutarou looks down at Tobio who have drool dripping down his chin and his eyes half hooded. Yuutarou grips his hair tighter that causes Tobio to moan. 

"You're so fucking beautiful," Yuutarou says between hard thrusts. 

"You're right Yuu, he is beautiful, but I bet he loves it when we destroy his cute little body with just our mouths and cocks," Tooru says picking up the pace. 

"I think you're right, I mean listen to him, he's getting off on this so much, I even bet that he would even love taking two cocks at the same time," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio moans louder as Tooru finds his prostate and at the dirty talk. 

"You're right, I think next time we should double him, but for right now, we're gonna show him who's boss and fuck him till he's can't walk or talk, I bet he would love that, hell he might even love being fuck everyday, anywhere in our houses," Tooru says. 

"You're right," Yuutarou says. 

He looks down and Tobio as tears in the corner of his eyes. Yuutarou wipes them away fist Tobio's hair once again. 

"You're our little whore aren't ya," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio moans and Yuutarou takes that as yes. Yuutarou thrusts a few more times before coming down his throat while Tooru comes deep inside Tobio. Yuutarou climbs off Tobio and lean down and kiss Tobio's head. Tooru does the same thing as Akira and Hajime finishes on his stomach. Tooru and Yuutarou trades places and once again they shoves themselves into Tobio. Tobio moans around Tooru and arches his back. He grabs Akirs's and Hajime's cocks and starts jerking them off. They moan st the contact and begins thrusting into his fist. Tooru and Yuutarou does the same process and they are coming into Tobio once again. Tooru and Yuutarou praise Tobio as Akira and Hajime finishes in his fists. 

"You're doing so good," Hajime says. 

"As an reward, you can come now," Akira says grabbing Tobio's neglected cock. 

Akira jerks Tobio off as Hajime plays with his balls and the other leaves marks all of Tobio that is alongside Akira's and Hajime's marks. Tobio lets out a shout and cums all over Akira's fist. They let Tobio catches his breath before Akira straddles his chest and Hajime positions himself between his legs. They shoves their cocks into Tobio and Tobio sloppily jerks the other two boys off. Hajime's cock stretches Tobio's inside and Hajime let's out groans. 

"You're so fucking tight Tobio," Hajime groans out. 

He grabs his legs and throw them over his shoulders. He starts thrusting slowly but soon ramming into Tobio. Akira rests his hands on the mattress above Tobio's head and starts ramming into Tobio's throat. Tobio's hands falls of the other two boys due to all the pleasure. So Tooru and Yuutarou jerks themselves off and ends up coming all over Tobio. After a few minutes Akira is coming down his throat and Hajime is coming inside Tobio. Hajime and Akira trades places and Hajime leans down to kiss Tobio's sweaty forehead. 

"One more time," Hajime whispers. 

Hajime pulls back and see how much they actually have wrecked him. Akira rubs his thighs a couple times while Yuutarou and Tooru kisses the inside of his wrists. So once again, they shove themselves into Tobio while Yuutarou and Tooru jerk themselves off. They keep up a rough pace and Tobio attempts to keep up but end up just letting his soul mates do all the work. Akira begins jerking him off with his thrusts and it not to long before he is coming all over Akira's fist once again. After a few more thrusts the other four are coming all over and inside Tobio. They pull out and Tooru goes to the bathroom and comes back with a wet cloth and Yuutarou goes to the kitchen to get some water. Tobio on the other hand in falling asleep against Hajime's thigh where as Akira is rubbing his hands all over Tobio's sore muscles. 

"You was so good baby," Hajime whispers. 

Tooru sits between Tobio's legs and clean him up. Yuutarou returns and help Tobio get a drink while all four of them tells Tobio sweet praises. Once Tobio is taken care of Akira picks him up and holds him while the others change the sheets and blankets. Afterwards Akira lays Tobio down on the soft bed and Yuutarou helps him get Tobio changed. 

"That was a lot of fun," Tobio hoarse out. 

"Yes it was," Tooru agrees. 

"You did amazing, and tomorrow we're gonna stay home all day so you can rest, cause we did do you hard," Akira says. 

Tobio nods his head and grabs onto the two oldest boys arms and pulls them close. All four of them gives him kisses before they all go down into a sweet deep sleep. 


	11. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio have a day to himself and his soul mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

Tobio POV

The next morning, I crack my eyes open and see I'm curl up on Hajime's chest. I than take notice that he's shirtless and that there is someone on his right. I think back to last night and remember everything. I got to turn my lower back hurts. So I whimper and nuzzle my face into Hajime's muscler chest. Arms wraps around my waist and another chest leans against my back. 

"Akira and I are behind ya," The person says. 

I lean my head up and see that my soul mates are awake. 

"I thought you guys were still asleep," I say. 

Hajime chuckles and tightens his arms around me. 

"Well, since it's like 2 in the afternoon, I'm pretty sure we're awake," Tooru says. 

My eyes goes wide and I look up at Hajime. 

"Why are you still shirtless and didn't wake me up?" I asks. 

"You looked to cute sleeping and you were on me so I didn't really have a choice," Hajime says shrugging. 

I chuckle and Tooru and Hajime helps me lay on my back. Hajime gets up and goes to the bathroom, while Tooru leaves the room. Akira and Yuutarou curls up to either side of me and wraps their arms around me. We stay in that position till Hajime leaves the bathroom. So with some help from Akira and Yuutarou, I go to the bathroom and get ready for the day. After I leave the bathroom, the three of us go down stairs. Once in the living room, I smell bacon and pancakes. Since my body is sore, I decided to crawl to the kitchen. Akira laughs at me and walks up behind me and pick me up bridal style. 

Akira's POV

"Hi there princess," I say smirking. 

Tobio blushes and hides his face in my shoulder. I chuckle at him and sit him down in the bar stool. I then go the fridge and grab the milk and making him a glass. After I give him the milk, I go over to where Yuutarou is leaning against the table. 

"You know we eat there," I says. 

"It's not like we haven't did things on here worse than just leaning," Yuutarou states. 

"I'm not eating there now," Tobio says from across the kitchen. 

The rest of blush and becomes completely speechless. I glance over at Tobio and see him looking at us genuinely confuse. He looks me and I give him a small smile. 

"You'll eat wherever we say you will eat," I tease.

"Rude!" Tobio says pouting. 

The rest of can't help but laugh at his pouting face. This just causes Tobio to pout more, so I go over to him and kiss his cheek. 

"Did you have fun last night?" I whisper in his ear seductively. 

"I had a blast, can we do it again?" Tobio asks. 

"Yea, but we have to wait till you're not so sore," I say.

"Next time can we do it on the table?" Tobio asks. 

Yuutarou's POV

I end up choking on my own spit at Tobio's question. Once again all of us but Tobio blush and stare at each other. 

"If that what you want, and in fact we can do it in every room or where ever you want," I end up answering. 

Tobio squeals where the others blushes harder. 

"I mean we did promise him we would last night Tooru," I say looking at him. 

"I never said we wouldn't cause I know you weren't lying when you said that," Tooru says. 

We fall in a comfortable silence and Hajime and I finally maneuvers over to the island and sit on the stools. Whereas Akira sits on top of the island and Tooru put food on our plates. 

"Wanna go back to bed once we get the dishes done?" I ask. 

Tobio nods his head a mouthful of pancakes. 

"You're gonna end up choking if you're not careful," Hajime says. 

"Will not," Tobio argues back. 

"Sure," Hajime says going back to his food. 

Hajime grunts and leans down to rub his leg. One look from Tobio, you can tell he's the reason Hajime is rubbing his leg with a pout while sending a playful glare at Tobio. 

Hajime's POV

"You didn't have to kick me brat," I mumble playfully. 

Tobio giggles and I blush and go back to my food. Tobio stares at me so when I look over at him, I'm not prepare to be tackle to the ground. Tobio lays on top of me laughing. 

"You know for someone who got fucked hard last night, you seem to be just fine," I tease. 

"Well it's because you're comfy," Tobio says.

I chuckle at him as I help up back into his chair. I sit back in my chair and go back to eating my breakfast. 

"I swear Tobio is a kid," Tooru says. 

"I am and you guys have to take care of your kid," Tobio says smiling. 

Tobio looks back at me and leans ose to my ear. 

"Next time we're still your house, you have to take very good care of me, daddy," Tobio whispers in my ear. 

I blush and he looks over towards Tooru once again. 

"Do you think you, Hajime, and I can hang out this weekend?" Tobio asks sweetly. 

Even though Tobio asked gently, I have a gut feeling he's planning something. Tooru looks at my blushing face and I know he has his answer. 

Tooru's POV

As I look between Hajime and Tobio, I know Tobio has something in mind and I'm curious to see what it is.

"I say let do it," I say smiling,

Tobio smiles back and we all go back to eating breakfast. But we do however end up back in bed after we finish breakfast. Tobio is laying on my chest while Yuutarou have his arms wrapped around his waist. I think back to breakfast and think about Tobio whispering something into Tobio's ear to Hajime blushing. 

_'Yea, this weekend is gonna be something interesting,'_ I think to myself. 

I look down at Tobio and start playing with his ear. He nuzzle into my hand and I can help but smile at him. He looks up at me and gives me a small smile. He cuddle closer to me and I look to my left and look at Hajime. 

"What did he tell you at breakfast?" I ask. 

"You don't wanna know," Hajime says smiling. 

"But that smile you have, makes me wanna know," I whine. 

"Let just say it have to do with this weekend," Hajime says. 

"Oh come on, tell me," I whine again. 

Hajime sighs as he looks over at me and leans closer to me and whisper to me what Tobio have told him. This time it was my turn to blush and Hajime to chuckle at me. 

"This is gonna be a fun weekend," I whisper to myself. 


	12. The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio goes over to Hajime's house for the weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) and please let me know what you think :)

"Tobio-chan, you're slow," Tooru says from Tobio's bed. 

"You can shut up," Tobio says from his closet. 

Hajime, who is sitting at Tobio's desk, just chuckle and shake his head at him. 

"You're the one who got here early," Hajime says. 

"Well, I didn't expect him to sleep in so late," Tooru says pouting. 

"I would have been up earlier if someone didn't keep me up late last night," Tobio says. 

Tooru's pout deepens and Hajime can't help but laugh at him. Soon they leave and ends up at Hajime's house with Tooru and Hajime sucking marks all over Tobio's neck and back. Tooru chuckles at Tobio's moan, and leans towards his ear. 

"You want your daddies to fuck you?" He asks. 

"Yes daddy," Tobio says. 

"Than show us how much you need us," Tooru whispers. 

"How?" Tobio asks. 

"Let us control you," Tooru says pulling away and smirking. 

OIKAWA POV

I actually didn't expect Tobio to agree so quickly but I'm not complaining. I smirk deepens and I push him backwards after Hajime moves to the side. Tobio ends up the pillow as Hajime and I sit on our knees staring down at him. He looks up and pouts up at us so I return his pout. I look over at Hajime and he gives me a look and we both lean down and I kiss Tobio's neck while Hajime attacks his lips. Tobio moans when I find his sweet spot so I decide to attack it. My hands goes down to his side and I raise his shirt till his chest and stomach are expose. I lean back and stare down st the fading marks from out last time. I smirk once again as I lean down and lick up from his stomach to his chest.

"Daddy!" Tobio moans. 

"Ow," Hajime grumbles. 

I look up and see Hajime rubbing his lip and Tobio looking sorry. Hajime smiles down at him as he leans down and sucks on Tobio's bottom lip. I shake my head and lean down and begin to bite Tobio's chest and leave marks all over his chest and collar bones. I lean up and stare down at Tobio. He's already sweating and panting. 

"Are you ready for more fun?" I ask smirking. 

"Yes," Tobio moans out. 

I look over at Hajime and give him a nod once he looks over at me. 

HAJIME POV

With one look for Tooru, I grip Tobio's shirt and remove it and bound his wrists with it. I straddle his chest as Tooru removes his pants and underwear. Tobio looks up at me and opens his mouth wide. 

"Such a good boy," I say moving his bangs from his face. 

I remove myself from my pants and jerk myself off in front of Tobio. He whines and I can't help but chuckle at him. 

"You want it that badly, Baby?" I ask. 

"Yes, yes, please, please, please daddy," Tobio begs. 

Tooru chuckles behind us and goes back to eating Tobio out. 

"Since you ask so nicely," I say before shoving my cock into his mouth. 

Tooru makes him moans and Tobio sends vibrations through me. 

"Fuck," I grunt out. 

I grip the head board and grip Tobio's hair tightly. 

"Go ahead and have you're treat," I say. 

TOBIO'S POV

With Hajime's permission, I start bobbing my head trying to get it down my throat. Tooru tongue reaches deeper but both of them are not deep enough. 

"Daddies, I want you guys deeper," I whine. 

Both of them chuckle broke Hajime shoves his cock down my throat and Tooru shoves his fingers right into my bundle of joy. I moan louder and Hajime groans before going rougher. 

"Is this what you wanted baby?" Tooru says thrusting rougher into me. 

I moan and Tooru removes his fingers and shoves his cock into me. 

"Fuck, you're so tight," Tooru says grabbing my thighs. 

He throws my legs over his shoulders and starts ramming into me. With every thrust I feel myself opening up and I can't find any pain in it. 

"Shit Tooru, I think we have a machoist," Hajime says through grunts. 

"I think you're right," Tooru agrees. 

They thrust harder and I feel a hand on my neglected cock. I go into a daze and wish that they both will fuck me tonight. Hajime comes down my throat while Tooru comes deep inside me. With a few more thrusts I'm coming on my stomach and chest. Hajime removes from my mouth and Tooru does the same thing and sits beside me. 

"I want both of you guys coming into me," I whine. 

Hajime and Tooru both chuckles before looking back down at me. 

"How about we both fuck you after Hajime fucks you," Tooru suggests. 

My eyes goes wide and I nod my head quickly. With one look between my soul mates they get in position and shoves right away. I scream in pleasure around Tooru and that has him moaning and gripping the headboard. They set a rough pace and once again I find myself immobilize. Soon both of them are coming into me and Hajime brings me to my second orgasm. They go back to my sides and tell me praises as I catch my breath. 

"You're sure you want both of us?" Hajime asks. 

"Yes," I pant out. 

Hajime lays down and Tooru helps me lay on top of him as he positions himself behind me. Hajime thrusts into me slowly at first and begins to speed up. Tooru waits a few before I feel him entering me. They both wait a few seconds before they start thrusting roughly. I kiss Hajime as Tooru begins to bite and sucks marks on my shoulders and back. Hajime joins him and I his face into Hajime's shoulder. 

"Yes daddies, I feel so full," I whine out. 

With me being oversimulationed I end up coming in touch and I tightens around my Senpais. The both groans before biting down on my shoulders and coming inside me. After a few minutes, Tooru gets up and goes somewhere as Hajime gently rubs his hands up and down my back. Tooru comes back and gently picks me up and carries me to the bathroom and set me in the tub gently. Both of them works together and clean me up and put me back in a bed with clean sheets and with me in one of Hajime's shirts. We all curl up together and I fall in a peaceful sleep with my soul mates arms wrapped protective over me. 


	13. Angst Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio gets knocked out during a practice match. While he's knocked out all the memories from his past comes up. When he wakes up, all those memories are weighing heavy on him and he starts to feel like everything that happenrd to him is his fault. But what will happen when his soul mates starts to feel the emotions that Tobio is feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

"I can honestly say this match is hard," Tobio says to Shinji. 

"Yes, and they're really good," Shinji says. 

The other team serve the ball and Tobio couldn't move fast enough and get hit hard enough he gets knocked out. 

* * *

Tobio is standing at the sidelines and watching his younger self. He sees how he's treating his team through his middle school year. He sees how he makes them feel and it makes him feel bad about it.

* * *

Everything flashes by till he is actually awake. He opens his eyes and sit up while looking around the room. He spots Shigeru who looks up and rushes to his side. 

"How are you feeling?" Shigeru asks. 

"Fine," Tobio says. 

He notices Shigeru looks like he knows something is wrong but don't say anything. They walk back to the gym, and watch the match. Akira, who's at the bench, eyes widen and look towards his soulmate. Tobio looks back and notices the look. That is when it dawn on him that his soul mates can know feel his emotions. So Akira wastes no time and drags Tobio out of the gym and to the club room. He sits Tobio down in a chair and sits down on his knees in front of him. 

"What's wrong?" Akira asks. 

Tobio opens his mouth but no words comes out. In the silence of staring at each other, Tobio can hear Akira voice in his head. Tobio gasps and look at Tobio with a shock expression. 

"That's right baby, we all can hear each other in the head no matter where we at, so if you wanna talk about what's wrong, you can say it in you head," Akira says smiling. 

_'What's going on?' Yuutarou voice comes through._

_'That's what I'm trying to figure out,' Akira answers._

_'It feels weird talking this way,' Oikawa whines._

_'Oh shit up Shittykawa,' Hajime voice comes through._

_'I just got flashbacks of middle school and in my opinion, I deserved everything I got,' Tobio voice says._

Akira's eyes goes wide and Tobio breaks down and falls into Akira's arms. Akira wraps Tobio up with his arms and jacket. He hear footsteps and soon looking at his other soul mates. Tobio is crying so much he doesn't registers they all are in the room, till Yuutarou pulls him back against his chest. By the time the rest of the team slowly makes it to the clubroom, Tobio is hiding his face in Yuutarou's shirt with Akira hugging him from behind. When Yuutarou pulls Tobio's face away from his chest, his eyes are red and puffy, lips swollen from biting them, and nose running. 

"You didn't deserved everything that had happened to you," Akira says. 

Tobio nods his head before biting his lip and fighting back tears. Akira and Yuutarou squish him between them again and they all feel Tobio calm down. 

_'So we can calm him down just by being gentle with him,' Akira notes._

"Guess we are," Yuutarou says. 

Akira looks startles at first but it turns into a smirk.

"Yep, we are the only ones, his lovely soul mates," Akira says playing with Tobio's hair. 

* * *

They finally manage to completely calm down Tobio, and decides to take him to Akira's house. Since Tobio ended up falling asleep on Yuutarou, he got the duty of carry him to Akira's house. So once they make it to the bedroom, Yuutarou gently puts Tobio down on the bed. He goes to move away but Tobio keeps a tight grip on Yuutarou. So he let out a sigh before laying down beside Tobio and pulling him closer. Akira comes in a few minutes later with drinks. So he gets change quickly and joins the other on the bed. He wraps his arms around Tobio's back and rest his face in his hair. 

"I really want him to be happy," Yuutarou says. 

"So do I so I say let talk to him soon, and I mean all four of us, and see if we can find a way to make him better," Akira says. 

They both go to sleep with Tobio wrap up tightly in their arms. 

* * *

Tobio wakes up to a throbbing pain in his cheek. He whines and move his head further in to the chest he's against. The body moves and Tobio looks up and sees Yuutarou. 

"Let me get you some medicine," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio turns around curls up to the pillow behind him. He hears the door open and he crack an eye open and see Akira walking to the bed. 

"Morning," Akira says. 

"Morning," Tobio mumbles. 

Yuutarou comes back and hands Tobio the medicine. 

"Eat this first so that you won't get sick," Akira says. 

Tobio eats the toast Akira hands him before taking the medicine. He lays back down and hides his face in the pillow he's laying against. He knows the other feels his pain but not as bad. 

"Lay with me," He mumbles. 

He hear them chuckle before he feels arms going around him and pulling his back against a warm chest. While his arms wraps around the other older boy. They lay there and play with his hair and Akira begins to feed Tobio his breakfast. By the end of the morning, Tobio is once again asleep. Akira and Yuutarou stays in bed and keep Tobio comfortable as he sleeps. They also do this so that they can watch over him and makes sure he's okay. 

"What kind of medicine makes someone pass out?" Yuutarou. 

"Clearly the strong kind," Akira says. 

Yuutarou just chuckles before hiding his face in Tobio's hair. After a couple hours later Tobio wakes up no sooner his other two soul mates walks to the door. 

"Took you long enough," Akira says from his position in Tobio's neck.

"You said to be here at two, so hush it," Tooru says. 

"So what's up?" Hajime asks.

Those sits on the foot of the bed and Tobio crawls and lays between them before closing eyes and going back to sleep. 

"We need to find a way where we can make him fully happy," Akira says seriously. 


	14. Angst Tobio Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio's soulmates get the truth out of Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and please let me know what you think and please enjoy this chapter :)

"Tobio wake up," Hajime says gently while shaking Tobio. 

Tobio groans but he opens his eye nonetheless and sits up. 

"I wanna sleep," Tobio says. 

"You been sleeping the day away," Akira says. 

Tobio just pouts and knows that this is gonna be a losing battle. 

"Fine, I'll stay awake," Tobio says crossing his arms and legs. 

"Good cause there is some stuff we need to talk about," Tooru says seriously. 

Tobio stares at his soulmates and know that something is going to happen. 

"We wanna know everything that is going on in your life," Yuutarou says. 

"Okay," Tobio says. 

Tobio takes a deep breath to calm down his nerves before opening his eyes once again. 

"Well for starters my dad left me when I was young, my mom left me when I was a certain age, and my grandpa died so I changed, and before my mom left me she blamed me for my dad leaving and saying that I'm better off with no one in my life cause I screw everything up which now I can see is true, than in high school everything was good till I started pushing myself a little bit to hard and took the wall I had up since middle school down thanks to the nurse telling me it would make me sick if I didn't and I didn't know I had soulmates till a few days before the match against you guys, and everything went downhill since than, and the night you found me in the gym, I was beat up because I was the reason I lost the game and they just made feel like I was nothing and the only thing that kept me going was the messages that you always wrote on your arms and at one point I don't think I deserve love and that I was here just for everyone to hate me and I was prepared for that," Tobio says with tears running down his face. 

"Tobio," Hajime says. 

Akira and Yuutarou looks at each other and crawls closer to Tobio and pulls him into a hug. The older boys join into the hug and just let Tobio cry into their shirts. Once Tobio is calm down enough, Hajime puts his hands on either side of Tobio's face. 

"You're so beautiful and I'm sorry for everthing went through, and we love you so much and Karasuno is stupid and idiots and your parents are missing out on someone who's beautiful and amazing in so many ways, and if you ever have any negative thoughts come talk to us and let us take care of you, let us give you a mind a rest when stuff comes to much and everyone loves you even if they don't realize it yet," Hajime says while wiping Tobio's tears away.

Tobio wroas his arms around Hajime's neck and hides his face in Hajime's neck. The said boy wraps his arms around Tobio and hold him close.

"Wow, Hajime is very good with words," Tooru says. 

"Shut up Shittykawa," Hajime says. 

"At least Tobio have opened up to us," Akira says. 

"Now we have something to work with and start making him feel loved," Yuutarou says. 

Those two boys look at Hajime and see Tobio have move himself when he's sitting across his lap but keeping his head in Hajime's neck. Tooru moves and pulls Tobio into his embrace. Tobio hides his face in the taller shoulder and take in his scent. They sit in silence and pampering with Tobio till they see him smile. For the rest of the day, they lounge around the bedroom and there might have been a few hot make out throughout the day as well. 

* * *

The next day at practice, the coach tells them they have been invited to a training camp at Shiratorizawa. Tobio is happy about that but he's nervous about the teams that are gonna be there. Once they are allowed to practice in groups Akira and Yuutarou pulls Tobio to a corner. 

"Relax," Akira says. 

"We're gonna be there with you and we'll try our best to keep you safe so breathe in and out with me," Yuutarou says gently. 

Tobio copies Yuutarou and he calms down and closes his eyes and lean his head against the wall. 

"There we go," Akira says.

Yuutarou and Tobio does the breathing technique a couple of times before Tobio is back to normal. 

"Now let go work on serving, so we can show everyone the new and improved Tobio," Akira says smirking. 

"I feel like he's gonna be doing a lot of things today," Yuutarou says. 

"Oh he is especially spiking cause we wanna show everyone what they are missing," Takahiro says. 

"So what are we gonna do first?" Tobio asks. 

The three boys around him smirks before looking back at Tobio. 

"Spiking," They all say in unison. 

* * *

Akira and Yuutarou stands off the side and throws the balls to Takahiro who sets the ball to Tobio. The first set of balls Tobio have missed them. But they keep trying till Tobio spikes the ball right into Tooru's head who was on the other side of the net. He falls to the ground and slam his knees on the ground while grabbing the side of his head. 

"Ow ow ow ow ow," Tobio chants. 

Takahiro laughs cause five of the team mates have fallen to the ground. 

"Tobio-chan thst hurt," Tooru whines while he gets back up. 

"Sorry," Tobio says. 

Takahiro helps Tobio up and they go back to spiking. 

* * *

After getting hit in the head by Tobio's spike, Tooru and Hajime goes by Akira and Yuutarou and watches Tobio. 

"You know he's gonna be different once we get to training camp," Tooru says. 

"That's the plan," Akira says. 

"We wanna show everyone what they are missing out on," Yuutarou adds. 

"Does this have to deal with why he was nervous earlier?" Tooru asks. 

"Yes," Yuutarou says. 

"Well one thing is certain and that is Karasuno made a huge mistake ever hurting our soulmate," Hajime says. 

"Does that mean we're gonna show them that they are good for nothing?" Tooru asks evily.

"You know it," Hajime says darkly. 


	15. Training Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejoh goes to training camp and Tobio runs into some people from his old team and shit goes down between before his soulmates shows up. During this time everyone see the new and improved Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter andv0kease let me know what you think :)

"Takahiro, they are gonna end up leaving us we don't hurry up," Tobio says while walking down the street. 

"They won't leave us," Takahiro says 

"It's three in the morning and I doubt the captains are keeping track of who's there or not," Tobio says. 

He turns around and squeals when he see Hajime a few feet in front of him. 

"Now who said bout captains not keeping track of who's there or not?" Hajime asks. 

"Oh hush it," Tobio says pouting. 

Hajime laughs before pulling Tobio to him and kiss him. 

"And how can I forget my precious soulmate," Hajime says. 

Tobio blushes and Takahiro laughs at him. 

"Y'all shut up and let go before Tooru decides to leave us all behind," Tobio says. 

They jog the rest of the way to Sejoh where the rest are waiting. 

"Took you guys long enough," Tooru says. 

"Shut up," Hajime says. 

The all pile onto the bus and Tobio sits between Akira and Yuutarou. Tobio lays his head on Akira's shoulder and falls asleep for the rest of the trip. 

* * *

Everyone are able to wander around the camp, so Tobio is just looking around when he hears his name. He turns around and see Hinata and Tsukishima. He tenses and tries to run away but Hinata is faster than he is. He kicks Tobio in the back and he falls face first to the ground. He grabs his face and feel pain throughout his back. He lays on the ground and groans before trying to stand up. Hinata kicks him again and knocks him back down. 

"Awe is poor Tobio all by himself, no soulmates?" He mocks. 

Tobio growls and Hinata just pushes him back down to the ground. Tobio's mouth and back hurts and he knows Hinata is no where near done. Hinata kicks him again and again. 

"You fucking ass!" Someone says. 

One minute Hinata was kicking Tobio and the next he was in someone's arms. He leans into the comfortable embrace as they lift him up easily and carries him away. Tobio just closes his eyes and let him be carry away. 

"You know sweetie, you trust people way to easy," They say. 

"Not my fault you was setting of a comfortable aura Tooru," Tobio says.

Tooru just sighs and carries Tobio rest of the way to our room.

* * *

Tooru lays Tobio down and the younger boy roll onto his stomach. 

"Iwa-chan you should have punch him," Tooru says. 

"He's a shrimp and I don't like hurting little kids," Hajime says. 

Tobio snorts and look over at his other soulmate who's sitting his futon. 

"What are you snorting at, huh?" Hajime says laying on his stomach next to Tobio's face. 

"Nothing, nothing at all," Tobio says. 

Hajime hums as Tobio rolls on his back and Hajime lays on top of him and gently kiss him gently. Tooru whines before joining the other two boys. Tobio turns his head to the side and kisses Tooru as well. 

* * *

The next day, five members of Sejoh have some nasty bruises on their back and bruises close their eyes. 

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Takahiro whispers to Tobio. 

"Hinata," Tobio says. 

"Oh, than it's time to show that team what they are missing out on," Takahiro says smirking. 

No one is ready for the improvement in Tobio and when Tobio serves it look like he was flying. He sends sets to Yuutarou before anyone on the other team realizes it. 

"See Karasuno, you guys lost something amazing, and if you actually took the chance to help him and show him with respect you would have the same Tobio we have but you lost the chance and we're never gonna give him back," Issei says. 

Some people from Karasuno growls but Issei just shrugs his shoulders and smack Tobio's shoulder 

"Nice job," Issei says. 

"Thanks," Tobio says. 

Akira walks past him and stops when he's by his side. 

"Give me the next one," Akira says.

"I will," Tobio says. 

Tooru serves and Daichi receives it and Shinji receives it and sends it to Tobio who sends it to Akira who is already there when the ball reaches him. 

* * *

After the match, Akira and Yuutarou are standing in the corner when Tobio walks up to them. 

"What's up?" Akira asks. 

"Do you guys wanna have fun?" Tobio asks. 

"Yeah, meet us here when everyone else leaves," Yuutarou says. 

"Okay," Tobio says biting his bottom lip. 

Akira growls before pulling Tobio to him and kisses his lips. Tobio kisses back and Akira breaks the kiss and push him towards Yuutarou son he can kiss Tobio as well. They break the kiss and Tobio bites his lip again.

"If you don't stop biting you lip, I'll fuck you here in front of everyone," Akira threatens. 

"No you won't," Tobio says. 

"Oh yeah?" Akira says. 

"Yeah," Tobio says. 

"Now you have tested him," Yuutarou says.

"I know," Tobio says smiling. 

Akira smiles before he turns Tobio around and shoves him into the wall and pushes his whole body against Tobio. 

"You said," Akira teases. 

Tobio giggles and lean his head back and kiss Akira. 

* * *

They met you in the gym and Akira pushes Tobio against the wall and attacks his neck and Yuutarou walks to his side and attacks his lips. 

"Mmm guys, please more," Tobio says. 

"Patience baby, and we will pleasure you so much more," Akira says. 

Yuutarou starts biting his neck and leaving hickies all over the place. 

"I love you guys so much," Tobio says as Akira lifts Tobio up. 

"I love you to," They say in unison. 

Akira moves back so Yuutarou can get behind Tobio. Akira let Tobio down and his and Yuutarou's hands begins undoing Tobio pants. Tobio undos Akira's pants before reaching behind him to undo Yuutarou's pants. Tobio growls when he can't get Yuutarou pants undone. 

"Impatient brat," Yuutarou says. 

"I know but you love that about me," Tobio says. 

"True," Yuutarou says undoing his pants. 

He jerk Tobio against his dick and grinds against his ass. Akira grinds against Tobio's front and sucks more hickies on Tobio's neck. Tobio moans and wraps his arms around Akira's neck and tries to grind against both of each other. 

"I wanna be fucked," Tobio says. 

"Than let do it cause that is why we are doing here," Akira says. 

"I hope you're ready to for it baby," Yuutarou says. 


	16. Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of training camp and things for Tobio is starting to look up for Tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think and thanks for the comments and kudos

The next day, Tobio is roaming the grounds before practice when he sees Sugawara walking up to him. Tobio was gonna walk away but Sugawara calls out to him. 

"Kageyama please wait," Sugar says. 

Tobio sighs and turns around to face him. 

"What?" Tobio asks. 

"How have you been?" He asks. 

"I've been way better," Tobio says. 

"Look, we know we screwed up and Karasuno misses you," Sugawara says. 

"Sugawara, I'm better off with my soulmates and Sejoh, I'm sorry but I am," Tobio says. 

Sugawara just looks at Tobio before they hear someone walk up to them. Tobio turns around and see Yuutarou walking into a gym along with Lev. They notices the other two, and walks over to them. 

"Is everything okay?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Yeah, just casually talking," Sugawara says. 

Yuutarou looks at Tobio who decides curl up in Yuutarou's side. 

"Okay than," Yuutarou says kissing Tobio's head. 

"See you around Kageyama," Sugawara says before walking away. 

Tobio just nods his head as Sugawara walks away from them. Once Sugawara was far away from them Yuutarou looks down at the boy leaning against his chest. 

"What did he want?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Basically that Karasuno misses me," Tobio says. 

"Do you think they want you back?" Lev asks. 

"I think so but I'm not leaving Sejoh," Tobio says. 

"That actually makes me glad," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio smiles up to him before leaning up and kisses him. Yuutarou smiles back and pulls Tobio into a tight hug. 

"I love you so much," Yuutarou whispers in his hair. 

"I love you too," Tobio whispers back. 

Tobio ends up hanging out with Lev and Yuutarou for awhile before he decides to walk around some more. 

* * *

He by the cafeteria when he hears one of his soulmates calling for him.

"Tobio run," Akira says running up to him. 

"Why?" Tobio asks once Akira is standing in front of him. 

"Explain later," Akira says with a smile. 

Tobio let Akira grabs his wrist and starts to run but someone else grabs Tobio and pulls him back.

"You two got some explaining to do about why we felt what we felt last night," Hajime says. 

It dawns on Tobio on what Hajime is talking about. Tobio blushes and two of his soulmates laughs on him. 

"I forgot they can feel the everything," Tobio says. 

"To be honest, it was was Tobio's idea and we just agreed, and you and Tooru fucked him before so Yuutarou and I felt that," Akira says. 

"That is true," Hajime says. 

They look at Tobio who is bright red. 

"You're good?" Akira asks. 

"Never better," Tobio says. 

"Y'all better get to the gym or Tooru will come and get you himself," Shinji says running up to them. 

"I wanna see him do that, so hang out with us till he comes," Hajime says. 

Shinji shrugs his shoulder and walk closer to the other three. 

"What are you guys doing?" He asks. 

"Embarrassing this blueberry," Akira says pulling Tobio into a head lock and ruffles his hair. 

Tobio just groans and tries to fix his hair. Tooru comes to them a few minutes later and throws Tobio over his shoulder and goes back to the gym. 

"You weren't lying," Akira says. 

"Told you," Shinji says. 

They follow Tooru to the gym and does warm ups before meeting up with the rest of the team. 

"Can't believe you threw me over your shoulder," Tobio mumbles. 

"Can't believe you thought I wouldn't," Tooru says back 

Tobio just pouts and cross his arms across his chests. 

"You're too cute," Tooru says. 

Tobio smiles and pulls Tooru in for a kiss. Tooru kisses back before he breaks it a couple seconds when the coaches comes in. They begin practice matches for that day. Sejoh only lost three times and had to run up and down the hill. After they get done with practice they get change and goes to the cafeteria for lunch. Tooru have Tobio sits beside as Takahiro, Kuroo, Kenmar, and Issei sits across from them. Tobio looks around and see his other soulmates sitting with Yaku and Lev. Tobio get lost in thoughts and realizes he haven't told Tooru about earlier. 

"Hey Tooru, did Yuutarou tell you about earlier?" Tobio asks. 

"No, what happened?" Tooru asks. 

"Sugawara approached me," Tobio says. 

"What did he want? Did he try to hurt you?" Tooru asks. 

"No, he just said that Karasuno misses me," Tobio says. 

"Sounds like he wanted you to go back to Karasuno," Issei says. 

"I'm not going back cause I'm happy where I'm at now," Tobio says. 

"Good," The three Sejoh boys says on unison. 

* * *

No sooner they make it to their room after dinner, Tobio tackles Yuutarou onto his futon. He let out a grunt but doesn't move Tobio off him. Tobio giggles and makes himself comfortable. 

"Comfy?" Yuutarou asks looking down at him. 

"Yep," Tobio says. 

"You are something else," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio just hums and kisses Yuutarou's chest. Akira chuckles at them before laying down on top of Tobio. Yuutarou grunts but doesn't move any of them. 

"Please tell me you're not sleeping like that," Tooru says laying out his blankets. 

"I'm not moving," Tobio says. 

"I figured that much," Tooru says. 

Akira signs but roll off the two boys, and lays beside them. 

"Better?" Akira says smirking. 

"Yes," Hajime and Tooru says. 

Akira shorts and look off to the side and see Tobio staring at him. 

"I heard about today," Akira says. 

"Who told you?" Tobio asks. 

"Yuutarou told us at dinner, did you tell Tooru?" Akira asks. 

"Yeah, I did at dinner," Tobio says. 

"Glad you're not going back there," Akira says. 

"Yeah, how come?" Tobio asks jokingly. 

"Cause your soulmates hate sharing," Akira says seriously. 

"Really?" Tobio asks. 

"Yep and we are not letting anyone get you," Akira says. 

Tobio yawns and closes his eyes and fully relaxes on Yuutarou. 

"Glad y'all possessive," Tobio says smiling. 

Someone throws a blanket on him after he falls into the other side of Yuutarou. He curls up to Yuutarou and lays on his arm and goes to sleep. 


	17. Loving Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the training camp, Tobio is uncomfortable since he's not able to hang out with his boyfriends and feel like his mind is all over the place. So when they go home, they shows Tobio how much they love him and help Tobio ease his mind. Tobio is more than ready for it and knows that his boyfriends know how to make Tobio calm down and take him apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think

Tobio is completely done with training camp for two reasons only. For one he haven't really seen his boyfriends and secondly he just right up feel like he's loosing his mind. By the time training camp is over, Tobio is a complete wreck. It's bad enough that his soulmates have caught on to what is going on with the youngest. Since they get home late, so the next day, Tooru Akira, and Yuutarou find themselves at Hajime's house since they all slept there. 

"Tobs, we know what is going on and we're gonna ease you mind," Akira says. 

"How?" Tobio asks. 

"We're gonna fuck you till you feel calmer and anytime you get this way, just tell us and we will take care of you," Hajime says. 

Tobio nods his head and let his soulmates position him. He ends up on his back and the others sitting around him. Hajime smiles down at him be for leaning down and capturing his lips. The others kisses his chest as Tooru kisses down his stomach. Tobio moans into Hajime's mouth as Akira and Yuutarou takes his nipples into his mouth. Tooru removes Tobio's pants and boxers before gripping Tobio's member and putting him in his mouth. Tobio moans again and his hand finds Tooru's hair. Akira and Hajime trades places and Akira begins kissing Tobio as Hajime bites and licks his nipples. Tobio arches his back as they pull away. 

"Who's going first?" Tooru asks. 

"Hajime," Akira and Yuutarou says. 

Hajime and Tooru trades places and Hajime leans down and kisses his stomach. He moves down and starts lapping at Tobio's rim. Tobio moans into Yuutarou's mouth as Tooru goes to his nipples. Hajime adds finger into Tobio as he moved up and starts to deep throat Tobio. Tobio grips his hair as Tooru begins kissing Tobio. Tobio feels himself calming down and just let his boyfriends do whatever they want to him. Hajime leans up and puts Tobio's legs over his shoulders. He shoves all the way in and Tobio arches his back. Hajime rubs his hands up and down his thighs and starts praising him. 

"You are so beautiful baby, you're taking me so well, we're gonna make you feel so good baby," Hajime says kissing Tobio's thighs. 

Tobio relaxes and Hajime slowly moves as the others bites and kisses gets rougher and Tobio's moans gets louder. Soon Hajime picks up his pace till he is slamming in and out of Tobio. He finds his prostate and he breaks the kiss with Tooru and throws his head back. Tooru kisses his necknajd behind leaving hickies all over his neck. 

Hajime bites Tobio's legs and begins to leave more red marks. He keeps his rough pace and makes sure Tobio is relax and not tensing. 

"You're so fucking beautiful baby," Hajime says. 

Tobio looks at him and gives him a small smile. Akira alternates from biting to licking his soulmate nipple as he watches Yuutarou do the same thing. 

"T-tooru fuck m-my throat p-please," Tobio begs. 

Tooru nods his head and straddles his chest as Tobio's hands finds Akira's and Yuutarou's members and begins to jerk them off. But their hands stops him as they bring them to their lips. 

"Just let us do all the work and you just lay there and relax and enjoy this," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio does what he is told and fully relaxes underneath his soulmates. He can his soulmates cocks all over him and their sweet praises. With those combinations, Tobio ends up coming all over his stomach and chest. Tooru groans before he comes down throat and Hajime comes deep inside Tobio. 

"Tobs, Akira and Yuutarou are gonna trade us places, so do you think you can handle that?" Tooru asks move Tobio's bangs out of his face. 

Tobio nods his head before Tooru sits down beside him. This is the first time that have fully look at Tobio relax state since before training camp. 

"Can both of you fuck me at the same time?" Tobio asks. 

"Yeah," Akira and Yuutarou replies. 

Everyone works together and put Tobio on Akira as Yuutarou sits between his legs. 

"Do you want us to prep you?" Yuutarou asks. 

Tobio shakes his head no so Akira and Yuutarou shoves themselves all the way into Tobio. Tobio tenses but calms down when Yuutarou rubs his hands up and down Tobio's sides, and the two older boys bites his nipples, and Akira bites his neck. Tobio relaxes so the other starts to thrust into him slowly, as Tobio falls apart in their hands. Once Tobio is whiney and begging for more, they pick up their pace as they begins to fuck into him ruthlessly. Between all of his soulmates attacks, Tobio becomes boneless and limply take everything.They find his prostate and starts abusing it. Tobio goes from moaning to scream in pleasure. His hands grips the older boys hair and grips them. They groans around his nipples which causes Tobio to scream louder. To prevent Hajime's parents hearing them, Yuutarou shoves his fingers into Tobio's mouth after putting one of Tobio's legs over his arm. Tobio sucks on Yuutarou's fingers while keeping eyes lock with Yuutarou. 

"Fuck Tobs, you're so fucking beautiful," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio moans around Yuutarou's fingers as he wraps his other legs around Yuutarou's waist. None of them are surprise that Tobio can manage be move whatever way they want since they had always known Tobio is very flexible. Tobio is first come again and tightens around the other two. They comes deep inside Tobio and Tooru hands Yuutarou the butt plug. They pull out of Tobio and Yuutarou shoves the butt plug inside Tobio. 

"T-tooru I want h-your cum in m-me as well," Tobio says looking at Tooru. 

Tooru smiles and gets between his legs. 

"Okay baby," Tooru says. 

Tooru removes the plug and shoves all the inside. He sets a ruthless pace as the others goes to his neck and nipples and chest. 

"So so so beautiful baby," Tooru says. 

Tobio whimpers quietly as Tooru abuse his prostate. Tobio ends up coming quickly and all over his chest and stomach. It was intense enough, his soulmates have to soothe him back onto his back. Tooru comes deep inside of Tobio before he pulls out and shoves the butt plug in. His soulmates cleans him up while being careful with his stomach. Once Tobio is in clean clothes under the blankets, he curls up to Yuutarou's chest and goes to sleep. 


	18. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocent truth or dare game till Tobio and his soul mates decides to change it dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for awhile, I needed some time to clear my mind and come up with more story ideas. But I do hope you enjoy this chapters, and thanks for the comments and kudos, and I hope you tell me what you think :)

It's a week before inter high and Tooru decides to have a sleep over with his soul mates. So that's how Tobio finds himself in a circle in Tooru's floor with his soul mates. They spend the first hour watching movies till Tooru decides he wants to play truth or dare. 

"So who's going first?" Akira asks. 

"You since you asked," Tooru says. 

Akira lets out a loud sigh and looks around the circle. 

"Hajime, truth or dare?" Akira asks a bore looking Hajime. 

"Truth," Hajime says. 

"Is it true that you are the mom in the team?" Akira asks. 

"Yeah," Hajime says. 

"Finally admit it, but You it's your turn," Akira says. 

"Fine, Tooru truth or dare?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Dare," Tooru says with a smirk. 

"I dare you to take a big drink of ranch," Yuutarou says with a smirk. 

Tooru pales and Tobio laughs while he crosses his arms. Akira and Hajime snorts as Tooru comes back to his senses. 

"Fine," He grumbles before standing up. 

He leaves the room and goes downstairs and Yuutarou receives a video of Tooru taking a drink of ranch. When he returns to the room he have a pout. 

"Your turn Tooru," Yuutarou says. 

Tooru stares at Tobio and Tobio knows he's planning revenge for Tobio laughing at him. 

"Truth or dare Tobio," Tooru says. 

"Truth," Tobio says. 

Tooru smirks and Tobio knows that this is gonna take a turn. 

"Out of us who's the biggest?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio feel everyone staring at him so he just smirks before answering. 

"Hajime," Tobio says. 

"Damn, so honest," Akira says. 

Tobio just shrugs and smile at his soul mates. 

"You're turn Hajime," Tooru says. 

"Fine, Yuutarou truth or dare," Hajime says. 

"Dare," Yuutarou says. 

"Where is one place you want to fuck Tobio at," Hajime says with a smirk. 

Tobio chokes on his drink and Yuutarou just blinks at Hajime. 

"I like where this is going," Akira says with a smile. 

"In our gym," Yuutarou says with a smirk while Tobio blushes. 

"Dirty," Tooru comments. 

"Like you never thought of that," Yuutarou fires back. 

"Oh trust me I would love to fuck in the gym," Tooru says while Tobio blushes harder. 

"You're turn Tobs," Hajime says. 

"Ok, Akira, truth or dare?" Tobio asks. 

"Mmm, dare," Akira says. 

"I dare you to, um... Give.... Me a... Hickey?" Tobio asks. 

"Don't have to dare me to do thst," Akira says crawling to Tobio. 

"Lucky," Tooru and Yuutarou says. 

Akira just smirks before biting and sucking harshly on Tobio's smooth neck. Once he finishes he sits down beside the youngest. 

"Your turn again Akira," Tobio mumbles. 

"Mmm," Akira says hiding his face in the crook of Tobio's neck. 

"Someone trying to cool off," Yuutarou says with a smirk. 

"Fuck you and truth or dare Tobio," Akira says. 

"Dare," Tobio says. 

He feels Akira smirks before he moves his face from Tobio's neck. 

"I dare you to take you hoodie off," Akira says know full well Tobio only have on a hoodie, thigh high socks, and his panties. 

Tobio blushes and takes of his hoodie and throws it on the bed. He doesn't feel embarrassed which he feels his soul mates calm down knowing that. 

"You're turn beautiful," Akira whispers in Tobio's ear. 

"Hajime truth or dare," Tobio says. 

"Dare," Hajime says. 

"I dare you to take off you shirt," Tobio says. 

Hajime takes off his shirt and Tobio can't help but run his eyes up and down Hajime's chest to his abs. 

'"Now you're the one who need to cool off," Akira teases. 

"Oh hush it," Tobio says with a pout. 

"Hajime's turn," Tobio says. 

"Yuutarou truth or dare," Hajime says. 

"Dare," Yuutarou says. 

"I dare you to remove your shirt," Hajime says. 

"This game is turning dirty," Tobio mumbles. 

"You act like you don't like that," Akira says with a chuckle. 

"I love it," Tobio says loudly. 

Akira chuckles at him before kissing his cheek. 

"Yuutarou it's your turn," Hajime says. 

"Tooru truth or dare," Yuutarou says. 

"Dare," Tooru says. 

"I dare you to take off your shirt," Yuutarou says. 

Tooru takes off his shirt and stares at Akira. 

"Truth or dare Akira," Tooru says 

"Dare," Akira says with a smirk. 

"I dare you to take off your shirt," Tooru says. 

Akira takes off his shirt and throws it in Tobio's face. The game continues like that till Tobio is face first against the floor with his ass on the air and Yuutarou's tongue deep inside him. 

"Mmm, so good Yuu, please more," Tobio begs. 

He feels Yuutarou shoving in two fingers along with his tongue. Tobio begins screaming as he grinds back against Yuutarou. 

"Fuck Tobs, you look so beautiful," Akira says as he leave new hickies on Tobio's shoulders. 

Tooru proceed to jerk Tobio off as Tobio leans back up and deep throat Hajime. 

"Shit," Hajime hisses out. 

Tobio look up through his eyelashes up to Hajime, silently asking him to fuck his face. Hajime gets the message and grips Tobio's hair in both of his hands before slowly fucking Tobio's face. Tobio moans for more from both of his soul mates. They look at each other before granting Tobio his wish and becomes rougher with him. By the new of the night, Tobio ends up coming six times and he's happy about that. He ends up passing out on Hajime's lap, so Hajime puts him in pajamas and put in his bed. Tobio lays between Akira and Hajime as Tooru and Yuutarou lays on the other side of Hajime and Akira. Hajime falls asleep last making sure his other soul mates are fine and safe. But can you blame the guy? He has four soul mates that are nuts and he's like he always need to protect them. But right before he goes to sleep, he feels movement. He opens one eye and see Tobio was awake. 

"What's wrong?" Hajime asks. 

Tobio can feel Hajime worry seeking through their bond so he just smiles at him. 

"Thank you," Tobio mumbles. 

"For what?" Hajime asks. 

"Being out protector, boyfriend, and mom, without you, we all probably be lost so thank you for being you and loving us and our crazy lives," Tobio says. 

Hajime just smiles before kissing Tobio's forehead, nose, and lastly his lips.

"I love you so much Tobio," Hajime says sweetly. 

Tobio smiles and curls up to Hajime till his head and on Hajime's shoulder. Hajime make sure Tobio is fully asleep when sleep takes over him. 

"I love all of you," Hajime whispers to no one before fully going to sleep. 


	19. Tobio's Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days before inter high and Tobio is excited and prepares but ain't ready to see the cause of his nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank from the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please letm e know what you think :). Also thank you for ready this story :)

It's during practice when Akira keeps fidgeting. It's bad enough Issei literally throws a ball in his face. 

"What is up with you?" Issei asks concern. 

"One if my soul mates are anxious," Akira says trying to figure out which one. 

"Maybe Tobio cause I don't see him anywhere," Issei says looking around the gym. 

Akira looks around and see three out of four soul mates. 

"Umm, where did he go? Cause I swear he was here when I got here," Akira says. 

As if on cue, Tobio walks in while looking very nervous. Shinji is behind him with his hand on his back. 

_'Are you okay Tobio?' Akira says._

Tobio looks up at him before shaking his head no. 

"I'll be back," Akira says to Issei. 

Issei nods his head and Akira runs to his boyfriend. He beats the other and gently guides Tobio to the bench. 

"Hey what happened angel?" Hajime asks kneelibg in front of Tobio. 

"I'm nervous about seeing Karasuno again but excited to be able to play with my soul mates so my emotions are all jumble up," Tobio says quietly. 

He play with his fingers so Yuutarou put his hands in Tobio's hands. 

"It's okay Tobio, we're gonna beat their asses than Shiratorizawa and than make our way to nationals," Tooru says. 

Tobio smiles and leans over and kisses Tooru quickly. 

"Can we go back to practice?" Tobio asks sweetly. 

"Yeah, come on you can practice with Takahiro and I," Hajime says. 

* * *

Tobio goes home to find his mom in the living room. He slightly panics as he walks closer to her. 

"Wh-hat wrong?" Tobio asks. 

"I can't keep paying for you any more," His mom snaps.

"B-buut where am I s-supposed to live?" Tobio asks. 

"I don't care," His mom says. 

She gives Tobio thirty minutes to pack his things and leave. So he does what he is told and ends up at the park. He sits on the swings and let his emotions takes over his body. He knows that his sadness is seeping through his bond but he can't find it in how heart to care. Once he calms down a little he find himself on Akira's footsteps and Akira staring at him with wide eyes. He let Tobio inside and his mom let's Tobio live with them and basically adopts Tobio right there and than. 

* * *

Akira makes sure Tobio deep in sleep before he calls his other soul mates. While he's in a middle of an conversation, he hears Tobio screaming. 

"Shit," He hisses out before running back up to his room. 

He jumps on the bed and pulls a screaming Tobio into his arms. He hears his other soul mates on the line so he puts his phone to Tobio's ear. Tobio slowly calms down and slowly falls asleep in Akira's arms and listening to the others on the phone. Akira lays down with Tobio and keep Tobio secure in his arms and talk to the others for a little bit longer. 

* * *

Tobio does end up telling his boyfriends about the nightmare. They keep a close eye on Tobio but Tobio seems normal as he practices. They keep practice short since inter high is the next day. So once Tobio and his boyfriends make it to Akira's and Tobio's home, Tobio goes straight to his chair, Hajime and Yuutarou goes to the kitchen to cook them some food, and Akira and Tooru finds a volleyball and starts playing with it. Tooru hits it and Akira misses it and it goes straight to a sleeping Tobio. Yuutarou appears out of nowhere and stops the ball from hitting Tobio. Tobio opens his eyes and stares wide eyes at the ball in Yuutarou's hand. 

"Y'all be careful," Hajime says setting plates down on the coffee table. 

Akira and Tooru gets the plates off the table as Tobio accepts the plate from Yuutarou. Hajime and Yuutarou goes back to the kitchen to get their plates before Hajime sits down beside Tobio and Hajime sits down on the other side of Akira. 

* * *

It's the last day before the inter high and the whole team find themselves at their favorite restaurant for a stress reliever. Tobio is sitting between Issei and Takahiro talking about random things. 

"So how things with you and your soul mates?" Takahiro asks. 

"Things are perfect if I'm being honest," Tobio says. 

"I'm glad, if they do anything you don't like, just tell us and we'll go after them," Issei says. 

"Thanks," Tobio says. 

"No problem, you are our best friend and we want to protect you," Issei says. 

"Awe thanks guys, you guys are the best and my best friends as well," Tobio says pulling them in a hug. 

Akira and Yuutarou watches the exchange with small smiles on their face. 

"He's too cute," Yuutarou whispers. 

"He is," Akira says.

The rest of the dinner goes by smoothly and peacefully. Before every one leave Tooru tells everyone when to meet up at the gym. Akira and Tobio makes it home and they take a shower together so they can go to bed early. So once their heads hits the pillows Akira and Tobio shares a few kisses before going to sleep. The team meets up at the gym and they make a small talk before piling onto the bus. Soon they find themselves standing in front of the gym. Tooru turns around and gives his team a smile. 

"Well boys, this is it, we work hard everyday so let get in there and show everyone what we are made from, and Tobio," Tooru says. 

"Yeah?" Tobio asks gently. 

"No matter what happens today, just know everyone on the team is proud of you and excited to say that you are our setter and no one will change our minds because you're strong and a genius so show Karasuno and the rest you're our setter and our king," Tooru says with a smirk. 

"Now let get in there and give them hell," Hajime adds with a smirk as well. 


End file.
